


那就分，那就不分

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Erik和Charles为了什么时间去接双胞胎回家的问题吵了起来。Charles找Hank诉苦，Hank告诉Erik要给Charles更多的安全感。Erik照做了。





	那就分，那就不分

Charles和Erik又吵架了。当门铃声急促地响起时，Hank这样想到。

他把织了一半的围巾放在一边，去给来人开门。门一打开Charles便低着头气冲冲地经过他的身边径直走了进去，熟门熟路地在冰箱里找到一瓶酒，再从橱柜里拿出一只玻璃杯，最后坐在餐桌旁。Hank默默地给他递来开瓶器，看着Charles给自己倒了满满一杯酒，然后一口气喝完。

“慢点。”他还是忍不住提醒。

Charles看了他一眼，依旧是大口大口地灌着自己，像是赌气一般。

Hank带着毛线和棒针坐在了餐桌的对面，一边继续娴熟地织着那条厚实柔软的围巾，一边用平淡的语气问道，“所以，这次又是为了什么。”

“不为什么。”Charles冷冷地说。他踢掉了拖鞋蜷缩在椅子上，眸子里怒气不减。他仍然在生气。

Hank知道他过一会就会自己开口的。果然，在第三杯酒之后，Charles长叹一口气，开始抱怨道。“我不明白他为什么总是这样。”

“哪样？”

“自以为是，一意孤行。”Charles愤愤地说道，“好像我说的话都是放屁。”

Hank推了推眼睛，温暖地笑了，“可他不就是那样的性格么？我记得你们最初在一起时，你还跟我们夸耀Erik是多么的聪明，有主见。怎么现在就变得一文不值了呢？”

“我那样说过吗？”Charles不太愿意承认，“好吧，可能是我一时糊涂呢。”

他的牙齿咬着玻璃杯的边缘，舌尖无意识地舔舐着沿口处残留的酒液，脑中的思绪乱成一团。争吵后的余怒未消，对Erik的不满在像面团一样发酵。Charles想着那张冷酷的脸，觉得他就像一块冰山一样不近人情。在两人争论时Erik很少开口，可他的每次发言都非常天才地准确无误击中Charles的生气的点。他永远都搞不明白什么时间该说什么话，也不懂得退步和忍让。即使是Charles气得眼眶发红的时候，他也只是沉默着，连伸出手拥抱他一下都不会，像一块没有感情的木头。

最后Charles夺门而出，来到妹夫这里，求个清静。

“那么到底是为哪件事呢？”Hank小心地问道，像是怕刺激到Charles，尽管他已经习惯了这两个人动不动就大吵一架然而一方跑来喝酒消愁一方拖到半夜再来接他回家，但他还是应该表示一下关心，既因为他们是朋友，也因为他是Raven的哥哥。“发生了什么？”

“我们最近得知Erik是一对双胞胎的父亲，而他们的母亲近日得病去世了，”Charles垂着头说道，“我和Erik打算把他们接回来抚养。”

“这可真是个大新闻！Raven会很高兴有人喊她姑姑。”Hank停下了织毛衣的手，微微激动地说道，片刻后他意识到不对，“这是件好事，怎么会吵起来？”

“那对双胞胎现在寄养在亲戚家，我的想法是先做好准备，比如换个大一点的房子，带两间儿童房和一个大院子的那种。再去了解一下怎么带五岁左右的孩子，以免接回来了手忙脚乱。”Charles皱着眉头说道，“可他坚持这个月就去接Peter和Wanda，我没同意，就擅自去和那家人联系！”

“那是挺不对的.....”Hank说道，Charles露出深以为然的神色。但Hank的下一句却把他给噎住了，“你们结婚了？”

“还没有。”Charles像是被一口酒呛到，轻轻地咳嗽起来。

“可你们都准备养小孩了。”Hank一针见血地指出。

Charles不耐烦地摇了摇头，“那是他的孩子。”

“他是你男朋友，所以也是你的。”

“不，这不算，”Charles恼怒地否认，“我甚至——甚至不知道我们能不能继续下去。”

又来了，Hank在心中默默想着。“还是觉得你们之间很不合适？”

Charles点头，“并且现在问题变严重了。我们不能让孩子们生活在一个充斥着争吵的家庭氛围中，那不利于他们的成长。更何况——”

“什么？”

Charles艰难地吞咽着口水，有些苦涩地说道，“他们也许会需要一个慈爱的母亲，而不是像我这样没耐心的人。我不知道Erik是怎么想的，但他似乎有点厌倦我了。我们总是在吵架。”

“那就分。”Hank斩铁截钉地说。

“不！”Charles的眼中流露出一丝惊恐，“还没有到那个地步。”

“那就不分。”

“可他真的很过分。”

“那就分。”

“Hank！你知道我不舍得。”

“那就不分。”

“但是我们......”Charles慢慢地垂下头，叹了一口气，“唉。”

Hank想起Raven毒辣的吐槽，这些天天纠结我要不要和他分手的人，过了五十年再去看，他们也还是不会分。

（*这个梗来自papi酱的《有些朋友一谈恋爱就惹人讨厌》！b站有个相关视频剪得超好玩！av7025560都去看！）

“你的担心很没有必要，”Hank耸了耸肩，“我们都知道，Erik深爱着你。”

“哦，是吗？”Charles用讥讽的语气说道，可眼睛里已然变得水汪汪，他粗暴地用衣袖把眼角的泪揉去，然后又装成一副若无其事的模样。

Hank看着他，没有说话。可Charles却看着他手中的半成品围巾，忽然地问了一句，“给Raven的？”

Hank点头，“织完后就寄给她。”

Charles感叹，“Raven很幸运。”

Hank干巴巴地挤出一个笑容。他分不清这是对他的赞扬，还是对Erik的抱怨。直觉告诉他是后者。

过了一会，Charles觉得累了，便走到沙发上躺下。他喝完了一整瓶酒，闷闷地将自己灌醉。他闭上眼睛，坠入了很浅的睡眠中，意识仍与外界相连。他感到一条毛毯盖在了自己身上，并听见Hank打电话的声音。“嗯，是的，他睡着了，你快点来。”

不知过了不久，门铃声响了起来，很克制地只按响了一次。然后是熟悉的脚步声，那人在向他走来。Erik低声向Hank道谢，感谢他对Charles的照顾。然后一双有力的手将他从沙发上打横抱起，Charles闭着眼睛犹在浅眠中，他微微地歪过头，靠在那只坚实的肩膀上。

被Erik的气息所包裹，Charles沉沉地睡了过去，在他的怀抱里似乎特别的安心。包括后来Erik将他安置在放平的副驾驶座上，再抱着他上楼回家，Charles都没有感觉。再次醒来时已是第二天的早晨。一睁开眼便是男人疲倦的睡颜，他连衣服都没换就睡在了床上。Hank家离这里不近，因此昨夜回来时应该很晚。

Charles的心头忽然涌上一阵愧疚。

为什么要吵架呢？他开始反思，并试着站在Erik的立场上，去重新看待这件事。好吧，也许这次他也有错，Charles忽视了Erik急切想要补偿那对双胞胎的心情。Charles的做法固然是理智的，但不是每个人都能在每时每刻保持着冷静。

Charles的手指抚摸着Erik的脸颊。他原谅了Erik昨晚的失礼。虽然仍然对Erik冷冰冰的态度感到不满，但——Hank说得对，他就是这种人。

他已经彻底不生气了。

Charles耐心地等着Erik醒来。床上的男人刚有醒来的迹象他便凑了过去，“我们得好好谈谈。”

Erik“唔”了一声，慢慢地睁开眼。

“必须在这个月内换掉房子。”他严肃地说，“不能拖。”

这下Erik彻底清醒了。

然后他们用一整天的时间跟着中介到处跑，最后敲定一座带花园的大房子。“这里可以扎个秋千。”Charles扬起嘴角，指着一块树荫下的空地说道。Erik点头。他们仿佛已经看到两个孩子欢快地在花园里玩耍的模样。Charles满意地打量着新房子，Erik慢吞吞地靠近到他身后，出其不意地搂住了Charles。Charles惊异地转过脸。Erik低头，吻住他的嘴唇。

两个人又一次和好如初。

但仍有一些小小的事要处理。在第二天，Erik带着一瓶酒来到Hank的房子里。他将酒放进冰箱里，以备下一次吵架。

“你们和好了？”Hank站在他身后问道。

Erik微微一笑，以一个微不可见的弧度，“是的。”

“那就好。”Hank欣慰地一笑，但他又像是想起了什么似的皱起了眉头，“我认为，你可能需要让Charles拥有更多的安全感。”

Charles颓败的模样还历历在目。他竟担心Erik会甩掉他！虽说这可能是吵架时的情绪波动所致，但Hank仍然觉得，Erik需要负起一定的责任。

Erik若有所思地蹙起眉头，“我要怎么做？”他认真地思考起Hank的这一意见。

“呃，说点好听的话，送点小礼物。都是些细微的小事。总之你得让他看到，你想和他一起生活下去的意愿。”

Erik谢过了Hank的建议，匆匆地离开了。

之后两个人一直忙于添置家具，为双胞胎的到来做着准备。在确定关系的第三年，他们又回到了初恋时的和睦，好像这两个孩子让他们都意识到现在的他们应该变得更成熟。Erik变得比以前更温柔，而Charles也收敛起了孩子气。他们都在学着做一个合格的父亲。

在月底时他们搬进了新房子里，并计划几天后，出发去接Peter和Wanda。Charles看上去有些激动，他期待着那两个孩子的到来。Erik也是同样的心情，只不过他的情绪较之Charles更为内敛。

住进新房子的第一个晚上，Charles系上围裙进入厨房。Erik看着那个忙碌的身影，忽然生出一丝惋惜——他应该不能再像以前那样，坏笑着把他压在灶台上。唉，这就是有孩子的苦恼。Erik看着花围裙的系带在Charles的屁股后面荡来荡去，遗憾地摇了摇头。

“我有个东西要给你。”在晚餐开始前，Erik这样说道。

Charles的眼睛高兴得闪闪发亮，“这可真是令人惊喜！让我猜猜是什么——”

可Erik没有给Charles猜的机会。他已经将那个小盒子打开，放在手掌上向他递过去。

崭新的吊灯在他们的头顶发出柔和而明亮的光线，在铁指环上相嵌的小颗粒中发生了无数次的折射，熠熠生辉，璀璨夺目。一枚戒指静静地躺在黑丝绒的小盒子里，摆在Charles的眼前。

“结婚吧，”他有些紧张地开口，“我一个人照顾不来两个孩子。”

Erik又一次没和Charles商量便擅自做了决定。他听从了Hank的建议，在Charles睡觉时偷偷测量了他的手指粗细，然后一个人去珠宝店里，挑选了这只戒指。现在他眼也不眨地盯着Charles，不安地等待他的回答。

Charles知道自己应该生气，为他屡教不改的坏习惯。但他一开口，声音止不住地颤抖。

“我愿意。”


End file.
